


Wrong

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up one morning and realize your brother is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't outright mention ages, but they're teenagers, so it's technically underage. Mentally set them at whatever ages you feel comfortable with.  
> Nothing explicit sexually. But there's a mention of self-harm

You wake up one morning and realize your brother is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.

He is your brother, and you shouldn’t feel this way. But you do. He is all you can think about.

You nearly walk in on him once when he forgets to lock the door, but you are very quiet and your near-intrusion goes unnoticed. You watch him through the crack in the door. You nearly come untouched and the memory of it does you well for weeks.

This is **_wrong_**. You do not think this. You **know**. You’re in love with your brother, and it needs to stop.

You start punishing yourself. Little cuts on your upper thighs, where your boxers will cover so no one will ever know. This is your secret. Your shame.

One morning your boxers ride up and you _know_ he sees. But he doesn’t say anything. He just looks at you, sad, a little hurt, but not judging. Because he is your brother, and he loves you. And he has no idea.

You decide to tell him that night.

It’s storming, and you crawl into his bed like you used to when you were little and afraid. You’re afraid now, but not of the storm.

He laughs a little but lets you lie next to him, asking what’s up. You tell him you love him. He looks at you a little confused but smiling and says he loves you too.

You bite your lip, stifling a small laugh. He doesn't get it.

“I love you.”

You kiss him.

He lies still until you pull back. He says that you can’t, that you’re brothers.

You don’t care. You tell him that, and you kiss him again.

He lets you. When you break the kiss, he says its wrong. But he doesn’t say stop. He doesn’t push you away.

You make him yours. You can barely believe it, but he lets you do this to him, for him.

The storm covers the sounds you both make.

You can’t imagine anything more perfect.

When you kiss him again, he kisses back.

You fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
